It is known in the art to use LEDs as a light source. Existing linear LED-based light source systems inefficiently scatter and diffuse light within a containing light fixture. It is known that high power LEDs require external/additional heat sinking for transferring heat away from the LEDs in order to promote longevity and efficiency of the LEDs.